


Scenario A - Kaori Has A Gun

by chenah3h3



Series: Kaori & The Gun [1]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenah3h3/pseuds/chenah3h3
Summary: So, I wanted to have fun with this headcanon I have about Kaori being taught by her father (an army vet) how to use a gun. This fic is a one-shot set in an AU where Kaori, Yama's gf from the movie (who I named Hanako), and the nurse from Vol 1 (I named her Mai, but she only gets a mention here) are friends. The fic follows the movie continuity. This takes place sometime prior to the events of the film.CW, just in case: there's like 1 or 2 mentions of smoking
Relationships: Kaori (Akira) & Yamagata's Girlfriend (Akira)
Series: Kaori & The Gun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109171
Kudos: 3





	Scenario A - Kaori Has A Gun

Kaori peered wistfully out the passenger window of Hanako’s raspberry pink Pontiac. In her usual fashion, the fiery redhead blazed through the streets. To her, signs and stop lights were little more than suggestions. High octane electro pop blared through the car’s speakers. The beaded cherry ornament that hung over the rear view swung about erratically. Hana tried to ease Kaori’s mind, but the girl couldn’t stop fretting over what she’d allowed herself to be talked into.  _ Why did she have to open that box _ she thought. In all honesty, Kaori felt she should have known better. Hanako was always prying into other people’s things - an old habit from her pickpocketing days. She’d snooped through Kaori’s purse when they first met. Mai often scolded her for stealing her cigarettes. Hana’s nosiness never bothered Kaori before. She didn’t have much to hide, or so she thought. 

“C’mon, sweet bean, lighten up!” her friend jeered excitedly. “This is gonna be fun, watch!” 

Once Kaori saw Hanako turn onto a highway ramp, she reached for the roof handle. The moment she got on the freeway speed limits became an abstract concept. At moments like this, Kaori wondered if all that time Hana spent around bikers rubbed off on her. 

As she serpentined between lanes, Hanako pulled the windows down to enjoy the breeze. With the car’s stereo booming and the wind blowing, Hanako projected her voice to compensate. “Don’t worry about your old man! We’ll be back before he gets home. It’ll be like we never even touched it.” Hana turned down the radio a nominal amount. “Anyway, I can’t believe he really showed you how to use one! Seriously! Do you know how hard it was to convince my dads to get me some pepper spray? It was ridiculous! Like, I love them and all, but they’re such worrywarts. The thing is bogusly tiny, too.” Hanako offhandedly gestured to the purse in Kaori’s lap. “Check it out! I swear it’s, like, made for ants or something. I even said to them when we got it, ‘Oh yeah, that’ll keep the gangs off my ass - some dollar store bug repellent!’” 

For a moment, Kaori envied Hanako. While her father could be just as soft-hearted at times, his years in service took their toll on him. Patient as he was with her, Kaori always felt he expected her to be as strong as he was. She could hear his voice in her mind.  _ If I could put this off any longer, darling, I would. But you don’t need me to tell you how bad it is out there. Anything can happen between now and tomorrow. I just want to make sure you can take care of yourself, in case...just in case.  _

* * *

After what seemed like an hour-long drive, Hana pulled over outside a junkyard. She popped the hood of her trunk and took out a wooden crate. The crate was filled with empty beer bottles from her fathers’ recycling collection. Kaori followed her down a small path to an open area. Hanako motioned for her to sit on the hood of a nearby car. While Hana arranged some bottles along a fencepost, Kaori waited with the gun in her hands. 

“Hey now, what’s with the long face?” Hanako asked. 

Kaori glumly traced her finger along the barrel. “I just don’t know if I’ll make for a good teacher. I mean, my dad says I know what I’m doing, but-”

“Well there ya go!” Hanako interjected. “Hun, listen, if I were in your shoes and a seasoned vet told me I’m a good shot, then I’m a good shot. End of story! Besides, you helped me get a B minus in algebra! This’ll be a piece of cake.” 

__ Kaori sighed. Hanako made believing in oneself sound so easy. “Anyway,” she added, “I don’t mean any disrespect, Hana, but a gun isn’t something you handle lightly. What I mean is - I know how you get sometimes when you’re mad. If you’re serious about this, then you can’t let your temper carry you away.” 

“That’s why I brought you along, sweet bean!” Hanako replied. After setting the last bottle down, she took a seat beside Kaori. “Listen, I’m pretty sure everybody and their mom knows I got a short fuse. I’d be the biggest liar if I said I didn’t. It’s good when I gotta bash people’s faces in with my hands, but I figure shooting a gun is a different ball game.” Hanako paused to light a cigarette. “You, though, you stay as cool as a cucumber even when shit hits the fan! It’s not to say you’re not screaming on the inside, but you know how to keep yourself in check.  _ That’s _ what I want you to show me. Well, that, and how to get good with this bad boy,” Hana said as she lightly patted the revolver. 

Kaori chewed on her lower lip. She’d never thought of herself in that way before. Quite frankly, she felt flattered. “Hmm…”

“So, we ready, teach?” 

“...”

“Pretty please?”

“Um, ok-”

“FUCK YEAH!” Hanako screamed in triumph. Kaori laughed and covered her ears while Hana yelled, “NEO TOKYO BETTER WATCH OUT, ‘CUZ THIS BITCH IS ABOUT TO LEVEL UP!” 

* * *

By the time the girls were on their way back, the sun had begun to set. Kaori admired the mesmerising blend of the blue sky and amber-colored clouds. This time of day always brought a smile to her face. 

Hanako glanced at her and grinned. “Ey, so how’d I do out there today,” she asked while elbowing her softly. “Did I pass with flying colors?”

Kaori thought for a moment then said, “You have a long way to go.”

“What?!” Hanako shouted incredulously. “Oh my god, we practiced for so long, though!”

“That’s true,” Kaori affirmed, “but it’s your first time. Plus, out of 35 bottles,” Kaori stopped to double check her counting, “you only hit 3.” 

“Well, that’s more than  _ zero _ .”

Kaori chuckled. “I stand by what I said.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Hana groaned. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Yup.”

Hanako reached over and tousled Kaori’s hair. “Don’t be shy! Didn’t I tell you it’d be fun?”

Kaori giggled and pushed her hand away. “I know.”

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Always.”

“Pfft!” Hana jokingly shoved Kaori, causing her to laugh even more. Once they pulled up to her home, Kaori’s worries resurfaced. Hanako took a peek - the lights in the apartment above the convenience store were off. “Look at that, your old man isn’t even home yet.” Hana turned over to Kaori, whose face appeared nervous. She was now hunched over fiddling with the edge of her seatbelt. In an effort to cheer her up, Hanako said, “Sweety, you’ve got nothing to worry about. If he gives you any shit, just make me the bad guy. Say it was my fault. That I pushed you into playing along; I mean, it’s kinda true, right?”

Kaori slumped in her seat. “Hana, if I say that he might not let me hang out with you anymore.”

Hanako let out a huge sigh. She took a minute to consider her response. “Kaori, there comes a time when a girl’s gotta break it to her family that she’s not gonna be their precious little angel forever. Let’s face it, we’ll be grown ups soon. Eventually, they gotta stand back and let us do what we want. It’s gonna happen anyway. Might as well get used to it, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah…” Kaori thought about whether Hana’s argument contrasted with her father’s point of view. What they did today was definitely outside of her comfort zone. She knew he’d be upset about her taking the gun out of the house without telling him. On a positive note, no one got hurt. Moreover, the whole ordeal gave her a slight boost in self esteem. Perhaps if she explained it like that he’d understand. 

The loud chime of Hanako’s ringtone disrupted the silence. Hanako shook her head and muttered to herself while she sifted through her purse. “Ugh, that boy, it’s like the ninth time today - Hey babe! Yes. Yeah, uh-huh. Yuh, I’m on my way. Ok, love you, mwah!” After putting her phone back into her bag, Hanako placed a gentle hand on Kaori’s shoulder. “You all set? I gotta go.”

Kaori nodded. “Yes. Thanks, Hana.”

Hanako returned her gratitude with a wink and two finger guns. “You got it! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Kaori removed her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. As Hanako turned her keys in the ignition, Kaori said, “Text me when you get home!”

“Okay,  _ Mom _ !” she teased. “Love ya, bye!”

The girls shared a friendly wave. Hanako then sped off; the roar of her tires screeching echoed down the block. Kaori watched the Pontiac fade into the horizon before rushing up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It was interesting trying to write for a character who had no lines (iirc) and only appears in one scene in the movie, lol. A big influence for how I envision the dynamic between Kaori & Yama's girlfriend is Chloe & Max's friendship in Life is Strange. I guess that's why I went with the target practice scene. I have another fic idea I want to write that features Hanako, but idk if/when I'll post that.
> 
> Also, could just be me, but I feel like this fic had more dialogue than I usually write. Maybe it has to do with how I spaced it out.


End file.
